


ready, aim, fire

by housekenobi



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Female Reader, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of Handcuffs, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, brief mention of blood/violence, butt stuff, cumplay because i am apparently a monster, cursing, i am also going directly to hell for this so i hope you enjoy it, i have willfully ignored all canon stating that carillo is married, light degredation, some smacking, spitting, standing butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: Peña, Carrillo, and you work out some tension after a stressful day in the field
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña/Reader, Horacio Carrillo/Reader, Horacio Carrillo/You, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	ready, aim, fire

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on Tumblr under the same handle. Songs to go with the fic are: Fire by Beartooth and Scream by Avenged Sevenfold

You huffed when you sat down in the chair across from Carrillo’s desk, crossing your arms over your chest while you looked between him and Javier. “I did what I had to do,” you grumbled staring pointedly at the floor, ignoring the blood stains spattered over your pants. The corner of Carrillo’s lip twitched while Javier leaned forward, dropping a hand to rest on the corner of the desk. 

“You put everyone in danger today, blowing your cover like that.” Javier’s voice was soft, a quiet contrast to how loudly Carrillo had barked at you on the drive back to the office. You saw Carrillo roll his eyes and shake his head before muttering something about you under his breath. 

“You wanna elaborate pendejo?” you spat, staring into Carrillo’s face while he glared down at you, his anger ticking in his jaw. He clicked his tongue in his mouth before putting a hand on his hip and lazily gesturing between you and Javier. “I said it’s no wonder you continue to pull this kind of shit when he goes so easy on you." 

"What are you on about, Carrillo?” Javier’s face had darkened as he stared the other man down, watching while he puffed his chest. He laughed, looking Javier up and down before continuing. “Everyone in this building knows you’re fucking. Maybe if you weren’t underneath her all the-" 

Carrillo stopped in his tracks when you popped up from your chair, shoving Javier to the side to stand in front of him. "Where do you get off bringing up those bullshit rumors?” you growled, clenching your fists at your side. 

You felt the heat of Javier’s hand pressing into your back, not helping the current situation in any way. Carrillo smirked at you. “Maybe if you used your mouth for something other than sucking his dick you’d actually be useful in the-" 

You swung at him, still fueled by the adrenaline from the fire fight. But Carrillo was fast and he stopped you by pushing his thumb into the base of your throat, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck. You weren’t expecting the sound that bubbled out of you, feeling Javier’s hand fist into the fabric of your shirt while Carrillo’s face morphed from angry to devilish as his tongue traced over his lower lip. 

You just _moaned_. 

"Oh, you _liked_ that?” Carrillo taunted, drawing out each word while he ran the rough pad of his calloused thumb in circles at the base of your throat. You swallowed thickly, balling your hands into fists at your sides while you looked over his shoulder, willing the wall to burst into flames under the heat of your gaze. 

“Ah, look at me,” he hissed, lifting his hand to wrap around your pulse below the line of your jaw, forcing your chin to rest on his hand. “Since you like this so much and you’re not fucking him, why don’t we work out some of your aggression, hm?" 

Javier’s hand fell possessively to your hip, giving you a small squeeze. “Let her go,” he growled from behind you, heat radiating off of his body. 

“I don’t think I will,” Carrillo mused, stepping closer to you while his hand flexed around your throat. “I think she wants to be bent over this desk, to be punished for that shit she pulled earlier. Isn’t that right?” He watched your eyes flutter closed as you swallowed again. “And you’re such a little fucking slut that you probably want Javier to watch, don’t you?” 

You shifted your weight on your legs, unable to help the warm slick beginning to pool between them. Javier flexed his hand around your side, leaning over your shoulder to whisper in your ear. “Is that true princesa? Would you like that?” His voice was dark and laced with lust, the heat from his breath warming your ear while you whimpered between them. 

“Please,” you whined, slowly opening your eyes to look into Carrillo’s. “Want you both so bad.” 

Carrillo tightened his grip around your throat and Javier shifted behind you to wrap his arm around your front, resting his chin against your shoulder and kissing the shell of your ear. “What’s your safe word?” he murmured against you, flexing his fingers over your stomach. 

“Pineapple,” you squeaked, running your hands over your thighs. 

“Good girl,” he whispered, kissing your ear again. He turned from you to look at Carrillo, anger and adrenaline still bubbling in his chest. “Let her go for a moment, we need to talk.” Carrillo nodded his assent and released your throat before Javier turned you to sit on the edge of Carrillo’s desk. The two walked a few steps away and spoke in a hushed tone. 

“She says pineapple, everything stops, immediately. She can handle a lot, but at the end of the day this is for her.” Javier’s voice was heavy and serious. “I won’t hesitate to beat the shit out of anyone that hurts her.” 

Carrillo scoffed before clapping his hand on Javier’s shoulder. “I saw what you did to that guy today, I don’t doubt it.” His lips curled into that devilish smile again before he glanced your way, taking in your body while you crossed your arms over your chest. “Let’s go fuck your girl.” 

Javier rolled his eyes before stalking over to your body, grabbing your chin, and pulling you into a heavy kiss. His tongue traveled across your lips before quickly dipping inside, tasting the roof of your mouth as you moaned. Your hands dug into his pockets and you grumbled when he pulled away, planting a kiss to the side of your head. “You gonna be a good girl and let the colonel fuck you? Punish you like you deserve?” 

You nodded against him, pulling at his pockets. “Oh don’t worry princesa, I’m not going anywhere. But you need to use your words.” You looked over his shoulder to see Carrillo standing behind Javier, that smirk you loathed playing along the corners of his mouth. “Yes,” you sighed, running your tongue over your lips, “I’ll let him do whatever he likes to me.” 

“There’s my good girl,” Javier crooned, giving another kiss to your forehead before stepping away, Carrillo quickly filling the space in front of you. Javier leaned against the wall, resting his elbow on a filing cabinet while Carrillo ran his hand along your jaw before tangling it in your hair. 

“You’re going to call me sir,” Carrillo growled, giving you hair an experimental tug, “and for once in your life you’re going to do what I say.” 

You moaned while he pulled your hair back, your neck stretching before him. “Yes, sir,” you breathed, feeling the edge of his hardness beginning to rub against your stomach. 

“Good,” he murmured, pushing your head back to his, crushing your lips under the weight of his own. His kiss was hard and he wasted no time wiggling his tongue into your mouth, licking across your taste buds while his hand grabbed your breast, digging into the soft mound of flesh through your clothes. He kissed you until you were breathless, pulling away when he felt your hand lay against the hard plane of his abdomen. 

“Did I say you could touch me?” 

“No, sir,” you said meekly, looking over at Javier as he palmed himself over his jeans. You placed your hands on the edge of his desk, knuckles whitening with the strength required to prevent yourself from running your hands all over Carrillo’s body. 

He smirked at you before bringing his hands to the top of your button down, pulling it apart with such force that the buttons flew off as it separated, leaving your chest heaving and a scowl on your face. “That was new,” you argued, shrugging the fabric off your shoulders. 

“Do I really look like I fucking care?” he growled, before bringing his lips to yours again, tongue dancing wildly against your own. When he had his fill he pulled away, his hand a heavy weight on your shoulder. 

“Time to get on your knees,” he ordered when he pulled away again. He left no room for questioning and you quickly fell in front of him, watching him undo his zipper while Javier continued to strain against his own jeans. 

He bent over you and brought his hand to your chin, holding you still before spitting into your mouth, his lust blown eyes wide as he watched his saliva coat your tongue. You sat with your mouth open as he pumped his cock in his hands before placing the swollen head against your lips. 

"No hands,” he grumbled, slowly sliding his cock into your mouth. You eyed Javier undoing his own pants, slowly stroking his cock in his hands as he watched. Carrillo’s heavy voice pulled your attention back - “maybe you’ll remember this the next time you want to mouth off at me.”

You grunted as you wrapped your lips around him, hollowing your cheeks to suck around his length. He groaned while he curled his hand behind your head, holding you still as he thrust into you. You reached a hand out towards Javier, beckoning him to come closer. 

“You look so fucking good like this princesa,” he grunted as he approached you, hissing when you took his cock into your hand. “Fuck,” he groaned, throwing his head back while you stroked him. 

Tears pricked your eyes as saliva dripped from your mouth, pooling between your breasts. “Fuck you take me so well,” Carrillo grunted, pulling your hair in his hands as he fucked himself further into your throat. 

He was groaning, slowing the roll of his hips. “Wanna taste you,” Carrillo muttered, thrusting into your mouth once more before dragging his cock back against your tongue, watching your chest heave as you recovered your breath. Javier stilled your hand on him, taking it in his to help you stand up. 

Javier pulled you in for a quick kiss before looking into your eyes, placing his hand on your shoulder. “You doing okay princesa?” he asked quietly, glancing over at Carrillo while he stripped out of his clothes. 

“Never better,” you smiled, squeezing his side. 

“Good, then let’s get you out of these pants and onto the desk.” 

You smiled at him as you undid your pants, stepping out of your socks and shoes before shimmying them down your legs. Javier’s hand fell to your ass, making you squeak in surprise. As Carrillo’s laughter filled the air you felt Javier rub his fingers into the flesh of your ass before landing another smack, savoring the groan that tumbled from your lips. “Let’s go,” he urged you, giving you a gentle shove towards the desk, “go on and lay down.” 

You approached the desk and turned to sit on it, leaning back when you felt Javier pull on your shoulder. Carrillo grabbed your knees and spread your legs groaning when he eyed your glistening slit, his mouth watering as he reached out to touch you. 

“So fucking wet. You like this huh? Know you deserve it?” 

You moaned, reaching out to grab at Javier’s cock, desperate to have him in your mouth. You felt a sharp smack to the inside of your thigh that made you jump before his hand soothed your flesh. “Answer me when I speak to you,” Carrillo growled. 

“Yes sir, yes. I’ll take everything like a good girl,” you groaned, leaning your head over the edge of the desk as you watched Javier stroke himself before sliding into your mouth. 

You swirled your tongue around him, a quiet moan falling from his lips while he pushed into you as you hummed in contentment around him. When Carrillo sunk his tongue into your pussy your hums turned into moans of pleasure, feeling his tongue delve inside of you before retreating to your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

As you sucked on Javier’s cock he reached out to palm your breast while the other danced along your throat, running his fingers along the bulge he created. “Fuck,” he hissed, squeezing your nipple between his fingers before he thrust harder into your mouth, watching your saliva drip to the floor. 

Carrillo’s tongue continued dancing around your clit before he leaned back and spat on your entrance, rubbing it in with two fingers before thrusting them into your body. “Shit you’re tight,” he grumbled, barely audible over the carnal sounds filling the office. 

As he pumped his fingers into you, you slid more and more of Javier’s cock into your throat, taking all he had to give you. He looked down at you in silent question and you gave him a thumbs up before a long moan escaped you as Carrillo stroked his fingers along your upper wall, bringing you quickly to the edge of your release. 

You heard him groan from between your legs, feeling your walls clench around his fingers. He continued to thrust against as you cried out against Javier’s cock, tears welling in your eyes while the vibrations of your throat pushed him towards his own peak. 

“Fuck princesa,” he moaned, holding your head as he rolled his hips against you, “love seeing how well you take me.” He ran his hand along the bulge in your throat once more, your sinful moans muffled by his cock. 

Carrillo smacked your thigh again and you relaxed your legs, not realizing you had been squeezing hard against him while the fire built in your stomach. When he bit against your clit and stroked your upper wall, stars burst behind your eyes and you quaked between them. 

Javier tensed against you before he came down your throat, fisting your hair in his hands while deep moans rumbled in his chest. He slowly withdrew his cock from your mouth, bending to hold your head while you quivered with the aftershocks of your orgasm. 

You shuffled yourself forward on the desk when you heard Carrillo spit into his hand, running it along his cock before lining up to your entrance. “Normally I’d ask if you were ready…but right now I really don’t care.” His voice was as rough as the pads of his fingers digging into your hips as he slowly sank into you. 

“Fuck,” you groaned, voice scratchy from your throat being fucked raw. You reached your hands to grab Carrillo’s wrists, crying out when he pulled himself from you. “I told you, no hands,” he spat, gripping you at the waist and turning you to your stomach. 

You let out a quiet huff as your breath left your lungs, the wood of the desk hard against your breasts. “What are you doing,” you grumbled, kissing Javier’s wrist as it traveled past your mouth, his hand moving into your hair. 

“You will learn to listen to me _princesa_ ,” Carrillo growled, Javier’s little name for you sounding sharp on his tongue. You heard him shuffle in a desk drawer and cold metal met your wrists, his handcuffs snug against you. You began to grumble again and Javier silenced you with a firm kiss, his tongue running along your lower lip. “He’s right, you do need to listen.” 

He knelt before you and lifted your head, sucking into the skin of your neck while Carrillo teased your entrance with his swollen head, savoring your hiss as he slid into your aching cunt. He landed a heavy palm on your ass while Javier pulled on your hair, devouring every inch of skin he could get under his lips. 

“Fuck,” you panted, the burn of Carrillo’s cock stretching your pussy radiating through your core. He pushed into you so slow you weren’t sure he would ever bottom out, his ridges dragging against your velvet walls as he filled you. 

You let out a shudder when you felt him finally reach his end, rolling his hips gently against you before pulling out almost completely and slamming back into your pussy. You slid forward on the desk, nearly knocking heads with Javier. You struggled against the handcuffs, looking to brace against something as your nipples dragged across the shiny wood of his desk, hardening with the friction. 

When he grabbed your shoulder you cried out, the change in angle stuffing his cock deeper into your pussy. Javier’s lips chased after you when you were pulled away, a scowl settling on his features while he glared at Carrillo, watching one hand pull on your nipple while the other toyed with your clit, pushing you up another peak. 

“Don’t be so greedy,” Javier huffed, sitting on the edge of the desk to palm your other breast. Carrillo rolled his eyes, sinking his teeth into your shoulder while he thrust up into you, your moans mixed with curses, an incoherent babble falling from your lips. Javier rolled your nipple in his fingers as Carrillo slid his hand from your breast to your throat, pressing down on your pulse points, bringing you closer to the edge. 

“Close,” you whined, “so close.” Javier smiled and came closer to you, caressing the side of your face. “Are you gonna come on the colonel’s cock?” he sang, dancing his fingers over your lips before dipping two of them into your mouth, pressing them onto your tongue. You tried to choke out a yes, but with Carrillo’s hand on your throat and Javier’s fingers in your mouth, you were unintelligible. 

“I couldn’t hear you princesa, are you gonna come for the colonel? Let him feel how tight you get when you fall apart?” Javier was crooning, dragging his fingers across your tongue while Carrillo pounded into you, your vision whitening with the pressure of your impending release. 

Javier slowly pulled his fingers from your mouth, watching a line of saliva keeping you connected to him glimmer under the lights of the office. “Yes,” you moaned, mouth falling open as your body shook apart, your cunt clenching so hard you heard Carrillo hiss from behind you, slowing his thrusts against your pussy as you fell from your high. His hips stuttered as he spilled into you, hand squeezing your hip so hard you knew you would be carrying his fingerprints for a week.

Your chest heaved as you rested on the desk, feeling Carrillo rub against the chafed skin of your wrists, unlocking the handcuffs and tossing them to the side. He pulled away from your body, lazily stroking his cock as he leaned against the wall, nodding his head toward Javier in silent challenge. 

Javier got up and rounded the desk, turning you and pulling you into his arms before nuzzling at your ear. “Still okay?” he whispered, his hands ghosting over the curve of your ass. You hummed a quiet yes and he squeezed you with both hands, rubbing his fingertips into your skin. 

“Why don’t you lay down,” he offered and you quickly nodded your head, thighs still shaking from Carrillo’s ministrations. When you laid back Javier quickly caged you in his arms, hungrily kissing across your collarbones and breasts. 

You spread your legs as he crawled down your body, taking a sharp breath in when you felt his hot breath against your inner thigh. He groaned seeing Carrillo’s cum leaking out of your entrance and began to toy with your folds.

“You like this, dirty girl?" 

His voice was rough and heavy, burdened with lust and fueled by the desire to make you fall apart even harder than Carrillo had. You squeaked out a quiet yes, morphing into a sigh when you felt two of his fingers glide into you, the sound of wetness filling the air. 

"Bet you wanna taste, don’t you?" 

"Please,” you breathed, groaning as he curled his fingers against your upper wall, stroking against that sweet spot before pulling out of you, fingers dripping in your arousal and Carrillo’s release. You whimpered when he brought his fingers to your mouth, hungrily sucking them into your mouth and groaning at the taste as it overwhelmed your tongue. 

Satisfied that his fingers were clean you pulled away from Javier, smiling as he laid next to you and patted his thighs, beckoning you up. You climbed into his lap, hissing when his head pushed up against your swollen clit. 

Curses spilled from your mouth as he worked himself into your body, your walls burning as you stretched to accommodate him, breath caught in your throat. Carrillo strode over, stroking his cock as he stood in front of you. 

“You’ve got such a bad mouth _princesa_ ,” he teased, reaching out to tangle his hand in your hair while he ran his hand along his length. 

You yelped when Javier snapped his hips into you, and Carrillo tugged on your hair again. “You gonna take me again?” he challenged, looking into your eyes as his tip rested on the edge of your lower lip. You shot him a wink before darting your tongue out to tease him, gasping when he thrust forward to fill your mouth. 

“Shit there’s a good girl,” he groaned, matching Javier’s pace as he thrust up against you. You heard Javier growl before he tightened his grip on the hip opposite of where Carrillo’s had been, his fingers hard against your skin as he rutted against your upper wall, your moans muffled by the cock in your mouth. 

Javier tightened his grip on your hip even more before bringing his other hand to your clit, circling it with such accuracy that you couldn’t even give warning before you clamped down around him, your body shaking hard against them as your pleasure tore through you. 

You slumped forward and sighed when Carrillo slipped from your mouth and Javier lifted you off of his cock, still red with need. “Want you both to come again,” you whined, pouting your lower lip at Javier below you. He laughed, gently smacking your ass before helping you climb off of him and standing up. 

He ran his finger down your ear, tipping your chin to look into your eyes, that devilish smile lifting the corners of his mustache. “Where?" 

"Inside of me,” you said quietly, leaning on Javier for support. “Wanna be so full that I feel like I’m going to tear in half." 

Your words caused Carrillo to shoot his head up, smirking at just how far you were willing to go. He made a mental note to push your buttons more often if it got him here. He took a step towards where you and Javier were standing and began to run his hands over your ass, watching you shiver beneath him. 

"You’ve been so good so far, I’m sure we can work something out.” His voice was dark and feral, a heavy sin weighing on your ears as he ran his fingers from your slit up to your - _oh_. 

So that’s what he meant. 

He played with you, smearing your wetness still mixed with his release over your tight entrance, grinning as he listened to you whimper. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked flatly, after Javier gave him a warning look from over your shoulder. 

“No sir,” you said so quickly you even surprised yourself. Javier chuckled as he ran his nose along the column of your throat, stopping to kiss your jaw before bringing the lobe of your ear between his teeth while his fingers traced across your flesh leaving burning trails in their wake. 

Carrillo continued to tease you, easing in one finger before adding a second. He gently worked into you, listening for any sign of pain in your noises; all he found were the sounds of your pleasure.

When Javier snaked his hand to your pussy you began to mewl between them, nails digging into Javier’s back as the pleasure consumed you. Soon you felt him pushing back against you, guiding you against Carrillo’s body which found support on the edge of his sturdy desk. 

Javier spoke low into your ear again, brushing sweat off of your forehead. “Gonna take everything aren’t you?" 

"Yes,” you moaned, voice thinner than when you had started, “gonna be such a good girl." 

You heard Carrillo shifting in a drawer behind you, the sound of a cap catching your attention. “Do you-” you started, cut off by a small pinch to the ass. “I work late a lot,” he grumbled, slicking himself with his hand before he began easing his fingers out of you, placing a drop of the lubricant against your skin and rubbing it against you with his thumb. 

You gasped as he began to ease his cock into your tightness, clinging to Javier’s shoulders as you slowly took him in. “Are you doing okay still?” Carrillo asked quietly and you quickly said yes as a delicious burn began to consume your body. When he was fully buried inside of you he rolled his hips, letting you adjust to his size before lifting you halfway off, supporting your weight while grunting for Javier to hurry up. 

Javier wasted no time lining himself up to your entrance, pushing into your dripping pussy while Carrillo let you slide down his length, both men moaning at your tightness. Carrillo held your legs while Javier supported your hips, not trusting you to keep yourself upright as your sighs became louder. 

“Doing so good princesa,” Javier choked out, thrusting into you as Carrillo moved out, a steady rhythm building between them. You were a babbling mess, already cresting, calling out both of their names as you came around them. 

Carrillo growled as he bit into your shoulder while Javier sucked a mark onto your neck, the symphony of moans and noises filling the room as tears gathered in your eyes, spilling over the edge when another orgasm rushed through your body. "Fuck,” you sobbed, hands slipping against Javier’s collarbone as they thrust against you. 

“Almost there,” he grunted, “hang onto me." 

You threw one arm behind Javier’s neck, clinging to his shoulder. The other you reached down, grabbing onto Carrillo’s wrist as you bounced between them, tears running down your cheeks as you threw your head back in ecstasy. "So full,” you cried, walls clenching around them as you quickly climbed to another peak. 

“See what happens when you listen?” Carrillo was growling in your ear, biting at the pulse point below your jaw. 

When he bit down against you fireworks overwhelmed your senses, falling apart with a silent scream while your nails dug into them, surely leaving marks of your own. Your body beared down around them, pulling a roar from Carrillo as Javier’s hips stuttered against yours, his orgasm quickly following. 

While you slowly came down from your high Javier gently kissed your face, wiping the tears from your cheeks with his thumbs. Carrillo surprised you, running his hand in gentle circles over your body, soothing over the aches their fingers had left behind. 

As they slipped out of you you shuddered, barely able to keep upright. Javier caught you and helped sit you on the desk, leaning down to grab his pants from the floor. 

“We can use the shower here, if you want. It’s big enough.” Carrillo’s voice surprised you and Javier and you both turned to look at him, pants already on while he wiped off his hands. 

“We?” Javier questioned, cocking his head to the side as he pulled on his shirt. 

“I always clean up my messes,” he smirked, looking over your body and taking in the marks he and Javier left behind while you leaked all over his desk, “although this is the best mess I’ve ever made." 

Javier’s jaw ticked a little, unable to respond before you answered for him. 

"Fine, but you still ruined my shirt and I feel like I can’t walk there." 

"I’ll get you a new one,” Carrillo laughed, walking over towards the desk. 

“And I’ll carry you,” Javier stated, picking up his leather jacket. He dropped it next to you before scooping you into his arms, planting a firm kiss to your forehead. He nodded his head towards Carrillo who laid the jacket over your body, far more gently than you expected him to. 

You nuzzled against Javier, listening to the sound of his heart beating fiercely against his ribs. “Sorry about the hickey princesa, got a little carried away." 

"It’s okay,” you said softly, voice cracked and raw, “apparently the whole office knows we’re fucking anyways.”

You shared a quiet chuckle before Javier followed Carrillo out the door, holding you tightly to his chest. 


End file.
